The Beginning of Everything
by ForeverMe19
Summary: Storm has never needed anyone. After her mother and siblings moved away, she lived by herself, providing plenty for herself. But when many new cats arrive, she decides to see what's going on. Hollyclan Challenge


Storm woke up to sunshine. She purred, getting up from where she had slept that night under an oak tree. She stretched, her silver fur shimmering in the sunlight. She headed through the forest, searching for prey. Soon, Storm smelled a mouse. She quickly crouched, and stalked it around a bush. After killing it, she smiled, thinking of she caught her first prey.

*Flashback

"Now Storm, make sure you stay close!" Joy, her mother, called after her, "I don't want you to get lost."

"I won't!" Storm called back, excited. Joy was finally letting her go out on her own! She quickened her pace, exploring the forest she called home. As she passed a thorn bush, she stopped. Storm turned, hoping her nose wasn't fooling her. Sure enough, a fat squirrel was nibbling on some acorns a little ways away.

"Imagine what Rain and Sky would say if I brought that back!" Storm thought, crouching and creeping forward. But to her dismay, her tail hit the thorn bush, and the squirrel looked right at her.

"Oh come on!" Storm thought as the squirrel started speeding away. She ran after it, soon leaping and biting it clumsily on the neck, trying to imitate how she had seen Joy hunt. Storm purred, and started lugging the squirrel back home.

*End Flashback

When she finished her mouse, she began walking again. She purred as she remembered Rain and Sky's faces when they saw the squirrel. Her sisters had come with her next time, both trying to impress Joy as much as Storm had.

*Flashback

"Oh no!" Sky groaned as the mouse she was chasing ran down a hole, "I'm never going to catch anything!" The silver she-cat sulked for a little but jumped back as Rain ran past her.

"Come back here rabbit!" she said, frustrated. The grey she-cat sped up, almost catching up to it before it ran out of the trees across the moor. Rain skidded to a halt, lashing her tail. Storm and Sky ran up to her.

"Why didn't you follow it?" Storm asked, confused. Sky and Rain stared at her, wide-eyed.

"You know we can't leave the forest!" Rain said, "How would we find our way back?" Sky nodded many times. Both of her sisters walked back into the trees, as if the moor could attack them. Storm followed them slowly, glancing back at the tree-ridden hills.

*End Flashback

Storm continued walking through the forest, thinking of when her sisters had left and left Storm to explore the territory around forest alone.

"Well, I'm now alone anymore," she thought. Sure, there had always been other rogues here, but ever since that big group of cats had showed up, she had been running into them occasionally.

*Flashback

Storm stalked the first rabbit she had seen for a while in the forest. She prepared to pounce, a flash of black fur did, killing the rabbit. Angry, Storm came from out from her hiding place.

"That was my rabbit!" she growled at she saw now was a black tom, "You're one of those newcomers who are taking all the prey!" The black tom growled, "This is our territory! Move on, or do you want a couple shredded ears?" Storm growled again, but didn't feel like fighting. She huffed, turned her back, and walked away.

*End Flashback

Storm walked through the forest, deciding to try and find out more about the newcomers. She opened her mouth to scent the air, and looked from behind to see a sleek, grey tom who didn't seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. Storm remembered seeing him on the moor with a black and white tom. She leaped out of the bushes, ready to confront this tom. He halted, startled, brushing against a tree stump. She glared, trying to look superior.

"I've seen you before," Storm hissed, "You're one of those newcomers making trouble. We were here first, so stop stealing our prey!" The tom seemed calm, and answered mildly, "There's enough prey for every cat. My name's Grey Wing. What's yours?"

Authors Note: I'm stopping here, when Storm first meets Grey Wing. I decided Storm's family was more tight-knit, which is what made Storm become more independent. Hope you liked it! P.S. The black tom who caught the rabbit was Moon Shadow and the black and white tom that she had seen Grey Wing with was Cloud Spots.


End file.
